Rescue Mission
by baka alchemist
Summary: Strange sounds can be heard from Draco's room... HPDM slashy oneshot. Rated for pairing.


Just a little piece of slashy fluff ;D Yeah, I do like slash. I'm sorry if you don't. Err.. this story is reaaally short... I can't write anything longer. Well, hope you enjoy reading it :3

* * *

**-Rescue Mission-  
**by** BakaAlchemist**

Hermione was very pleased with her Head Girl dormitories. Her room was big, comfortable and quiet. _Very quiet._ After six years with constant chatting and giggles coming from direction of Pavarti and Lavender's beds she was having her own quiet room was salvation for her ears and nerve. Well, current rooming arrangement had it's disadvantages. There were things that were even more annoying than Pavarti and Lavender together. To be exact – one thing. One person. Git extraordinaire, muggleborn-hater, lazy bastard and only person who could get better marks than her – in short: _Draco Malfoy. _

Of course sometimes he was bearable. For example when he was sleeping. Or training quidditch. Or somewhere away from her. Too bad he was usually too lazy to go somewhere...

Hermione sighed and closed her potions textbook. What's the point in trying to do her best if Snape-Malfoy coalition will make her feel stupid again? Useless. But she swore to make at least 95 on NEWTs. _'Malfoy will see who's better.' _

Evil plotting is exhausting. Hermione yawned loudly and begun to gather her books and parchments . She couldn't leave them in common room. She did that once, only to find her homework altered and full of Malfoy's stupid comments on margins.

5 minutes later, when she was passing by Malfoy's room she heard something strange, which sounded like a moan. _A moan?_ What girl would be stupid enough to go willingly into his room? Or maybe it wasn't exactly willingly... Hermione had to do something. She was a Head Girl after all.

But when she though about entering Malofy's room alone she felt scared. If he was raping that girl he would probably have nothing against another victim. That was the scary part. Instead of rescuing poor girl she would get in trouble herself.

'Wait a minute... the person inside Malfoy's room is Harry!' she though. They were forced to make project for Defense Against Darks Arts class together. 'So... is Malfoy torturing Harry...!' With that thought she ran out of common room to look for some help.

She found Ron near the kitchen, the boy obviously went there to get midnight snack. Without any explanation she grabbed his arm and dragged him in direction of Head Girl/Boy rooms.

"What are you doing!"  
"I need your help! Malfoy is going to kill Harry!"  
"WHAT!"  
"I heard strange sounds from his room, where he is working on the DADA project with Harry!"  
"I'll kill that bastard!"  
"I'll help you" she turned around and smiled wickedly. Ron turned red. Hermione giggled.

Finally they were standing in front of Malfoy's room, gathering their courage and preparing for battle. And, of course, they were eavesdropping.

"Stop that Potter, or I'll..."  
"You'll what..?"  
"I'll have to deal with that tongue of yours."  
"I'd like to see you try..."  
"Oooh, you'd better watch..."

Ron was shaking slightly, but need to rescue their friend was overcoming fear.

"We're going in! Take out you wand, Hermione, you'll need it."  
"Right... You first?"  
"No, ladies first."  
"Haha, funny. Okay, I'll be the brave one."

Slowly she reached for the handle. Then she heard another loud moan. Then she turned the handle quickly. Then she froze. Ron bumped into her, and when he saw what was going on in the room, he froze too. Then they turned around and walked away in awkward silence.

Inside Draco's room Harry was enjoying himself. Bed was very soft. Candles were giving dim light. Music was playing quietly. Nothing and nobody was disturbing them. Evening was perfect. Well, almost perfect. It will be perfect when his lips will finally descend on Draco's. But now that tease was pretending to be working on their project.

"Dracoooo, I'm bored..."  
"And I'm busy."  
"We can finish that tomorrow..."  
"Why do you think I'm a Head Boy? I always do my homework on time."  
"Well, I though that your daddy paid someone..." Harry knew that he was wrong, but hey, Draco was tremendously cute when angry.  
"Stop that Potter, or I'll..." Draco put his feather down and turned around to look at Harry.  
"You'll what..?"  
"I'll have to deal with that tongue of yours."  
"I'd like to see you try..."  
"Oooh, you'd better watch..." Harry didn't notice _when_ exactly Draco got on top of him. Not that he minded anyway...

About 5 minutes later, when they had to part due to lack of air, Harry noticed that the door was open. He was sure he closed it.

"Did you open the door, Draco?"  
"Mmmf." Came the answer, muffled by the skin of Harry's neck.  
"It's open."  
"Then close it."  
"But who did it?"  
"Granger's cat. Satisfied?"

Harry didn't have a chance to reply. Talking was hard when you had someone else's tongue in your mouth.

* * *

_-fin-_


End file.
